


Enamored

by MarionMars



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, No Smut, No beta we die like lilith, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionMars/pseuds/MarionMars
Summary: The Devildom was filled with strange things, but somehow you found that your attention was the most drawn towards an angel sent from Heaven.Exploring a relationship with him would be anxiety-inducing, but exciting nonetheless. You didn't even know how far you were allowed to go. All you knew was that you wanted him.
Relationships: Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. More than Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> *Ahem*
> 
> No one in this goddamn house appreciates Simeon and I'm about to go fucking feral. So I'm putting my magic hands to use and creating content for all the real ones that love this beautiful angel. 
> 
> Boi makes me lose my shit every time I see him istg. 
> 
> I'm sure this fic is geared toward a very small audience (non-binary Obey Me! fans that love Simeon but aren't looking for smut), but I'm enjoying my lonely fantasies, and that's all that matters.
> 
> (But I do hope you enjoy it <3)
> 
> P.S.: There's a bit of Asmo/Reader in this chapter because I can't help myself

Enamored.

That was the best way to describe it.

This... _feeling_ that bubbled up in your chest when he spoke to you. 

Beyond just gorgeous, he was fascinating. The demon brothers had been too when you first met them (although you had gotten used to them by now), but somehow this felt different. There was this sense of hesitancy you felt around him. Like every word he spoke was a taste of the unknown, and you were suddenly filled with an insatiable curiosity. You knew there was a line you could not and should not cross, but you didn't know where that line was. You wanted to know everything about him; his world was surely one beyond your comprehension, but still you yearned to know all of its secrets. Simeon was an enigma, and you weren't even sure if you were allowed to solve it. 

You did your best to hide your fascination and curiosity, but the angel didn't exactly make that an easy task. 

You were always taught to be respectful, not to stare; but surely he knew he was making that difficult? He was supposedly an angel of the Lord, yet his everyday clothing was more revealing than even Asmodeus' wardrobe. But when you thought about it, you supposed that in Heaven, angels didn’t really have to worry about _lustful gazes_.

You resisted the urge to pout at the thought. It was _so_ unfair.

He was captivating in so many ways, many that you couldn’t describe, and it drove you crazy. More than anything you wanted to know _more_. He kept you on the edge of your seat with every word that fell out of his beautiful mouth, and you supposed it was only a matter of time before someone noticed.

You were both grateful and embarrassed that that “someone” happened to be Asmodeus.

He called your name in a sing-songy voice, bringing you back to attention. The two of you were sat on his bed. Instead of his usual reasons, Asmo had brought you to his room to confront you about your obvious attraction to Simeon, saying that he had been noticing it for weeks. Being the demon of Lust, he couldn’t stand it anymore and claimed that he _had_ to do something.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

He chuckled knowingly, but graciously chose not to comment on your absentmindedness. “Why don’t you start from the beginning, hm? Tell me all about why you’ve been looking at Simeon the way _I_ look at _you.”_ There was a familiar flirty lilt to his voice.

You chewed your lip before responding, “Is it really that obvious?” The demon merely gave you a half-lidded, teasing smile. You sighed. “I guess I’m just… really curious about him? I mean, he’s _amazing_.” You found yourself at a loss for words.

Asmo took your silence as an invitation to help you along, prompting, “Why don’t you start by telling me what you like about him, darling?” He laid back, stretching himself out on his bed and delighting in the way it made your face flush.

“R-Right.” You took a deep breath and began, “Well, first of all, he’s _gorgeous._ I mean… he’s so _damn_ pretty and it’s so _damn_ distracting!”

Asmo hummed in agreement, then invited you to lay down with him. You complied, lying on your back beside the demon. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and idly running a light finger along your arm to trace invisible designs. You found his proximity and his touch comforting. Asmodeus was so often flirty and lustful, and you sometimes forgot that he could also be sweet and caring when you needed him to be.

You sighed, relaxing your shoulders and closing your eyes as you continued, “And _Jesus_ he doesn’t make it easy not to stare, y’know? I mean he practically walks around shirtless!” You flushed the slightest bit as you added, “I just… really want to feel his skin.”

Asmo laughed lightly, but you knew he wasn’t mocking you. “Mm, I know what you mean. Not to sound like Levi, but it really isn’t fair that he comes to school with pretty much his entire back exposed like that. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he was _asking_ me to pounce on him.”

“Asmo…”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Don’t worry, I know which lines not to cross, dear.”

“I wish I could say the same,” you sighed.

“Oh?”

You opened your eyes and ran a hand through your hair before dropping your arm to rest above your head. “Yeah. I always feel like I’m walking on eggshells around him. He’s an _angel_ , so what exactly are my limitations here? Like, is it okay that I wanna run my hands along his back and kiss him until he sees stars?” Back in the human realm, saying such things so bluntly would be nearly unimaginable for you, but spending time with Asmodeus tends to make you forget your sense of humility. Whatever dirty thoughts you had, his were guaranteed to be a million times worse.

As if to prove your point, the demon tittered, “Oh, y/n, you’re so bold, but so _mild!”_

You huffed out a laugh. “No, Asmo,” you corrected, “you’re just incredibly dirty-minded.”

He smirked. “I can’t help it, love.”

There was a moment of silence before he said, “But it’s more than just physical attraction, isn’t it?”

You stayed still for a few seconds before silently nodding.

“Let me guess what it is you like about him. It’ll give you a break from talking.”

You closed your eyes again, replying a simple, “Okay.”

You could hear the fond smile in his voice as he said, “I bet you’re incredibly attracted to his intelligence; I bet he fascinates you.” He scooched a bit closer, resting his head on your shoulder and moving his finger to trace designs on the little bit of exposed skin on your stomach. It was gentle, though, and he continued to talk casually, which told you that he wasn’t looking for anything more than cuddles, which you appreciated. “He’s also very forward,” he continued, “and he blurs the lines between romantic and platonic quite frequently.” Asmo sighed before whining, “He’s a tease.”

You laughed. “You got that right. He once texted me a bunch of beautiful lines that he wrote, then said that he just thought he would ‘try to express his feelings for me in a more poetic way.’” You let out a frustrated sigh, adding, “Doesn’t he know what that does to a person’s heart?”

You felt Asmo’s warm breath on your skin as he let out a small laugh, replying, “He has a way with words, doesn’t he? And those words are even more powerful when you hear them in his own voice.”

You hummed in emphatic agreement and added, “He has such a beautiful voice. His laugh nearly makes me lose control every time.”

“Oh? And what would you do if you lost control, I wonder?” Ah. There it was: his flirtatious side, rearing its head again.

You cracked open an eye and peered down at him before closing it again and unabashedly answering, “I dunno, probably pin him to the wall and make out with him.” You looked down again and saw _Asmodeus_ blushing instead of you, and a self-satisfied smirk made its way onto your face.

He whined your name and said, “You can’t do that to me! I’m holding it together for your sake, but it’s not fair when you say something so… _exciting.”_

You laughed and pushed him off of you, sitting up and ignoring the pout on his face as you said, “The point is that I’m incredibly attracted to an angel and I have no idea what the fuck to do about it.”

Asmo hummed, recovering from your sudden rejection, and said, “Well, I can at least tell you that Simeon isn’t immune to romantic attraction, either.”

You flushed, turning a little too quickly to look at the demon. “Really??”

Said demon laughed lightly and replied, “Yes, really. Angels feel emotions just the same as humans and demons alike. And for what it’s worth, I think he finds _you_ quite fascinating, as well.” He smirked as your cheeks darkened.

“But…” you struggled to form words, “I hardly ever get a chance to talk to him! A-And am I even _allowed_ to be romantic with him? Besides that, I kind of have a thing going with you and your brothers, and it feels kind of shitty to just be… I dunno, collecting boys? Not to mention that even if I _can_ have a relationship, there’s the possibility that he wouldn’t be okay with an open relationship like that."

The smirk remained in place as he relaxed onto his back once more, crossing his legs and answering, “He may have a few more boundaries than a demon, but I assure you he wouldn’t mind going a little beyond platonic with you. And it’s not ‘collecting boys,’ my dear; you harbor genuine feelings for each of us, don’t you?” you nodded, “Then there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re not using us. We all understand that, and I’m sure that Simeon of all people would also understand that. But if it bothers you that much, you could always wait for _him_ to make the first move.” You didn’t miss the devilish grin he gave you as the words left his mouth.

You huffed and scowled at his teasing, before recovering and asking, “So what about spending time with him? How am I supposed to go about doing that?”

Asmodeus examined his nails and simply responded, “The Chihuahua.”

You raised a questioning eyebrow. “Luke?”

“Mhm. That little dog never goes anywhere without his master, so if you spend more time with him, you’re sure to get some quality time with Simeon, as well.”

“That seems manipulative…” you said skeptically.

He waved the hand he’d been examining dismissively. “Oh, whatever. Really it’s just an excuse to spend time at Purgatory Hall, isn’t it? Go there to help the little Chihuahua with his baking and you’ll get to see Solomon _and_ Simeon, plus you’ll have some treats to bring back to Beel.”

As you thought about it, you realized that his suggestion wasn’t actually half bad. It wasn’t as if you didn’t like Luke. In fact, you thought he was rather adorable. You just never had a chance to spend time with anyone at Purgatory Hall outside of classes and events. You had to admit that it _would_ be nice to get out of the House of Lamentation for once, especially if it meant getting to see Simeon more often.

“… Okay,” you replied hesitantly.

Asmo beamed. “Good!” he remarked, sitting up, “Then why don’t you send the little puppy a text and ask if you can come over?”

You nodded, pulling out your phone before sending a message to Luke that simply read, _‘I’ve been feeling kind of stressed lately. Would it be alright if I came to Purgatory Hall and helped you with baking?’_

Asmodeus wrapped his arms around you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder and looking at your screen. “Ooo, nice addition. That tiny mutt will definitely agree if he thinks we’ve been ‘causing you trouble,’” he giggled. You rolled your eyes at the rude comment.

But sure enough, Luke’s response came only a minute later, saying, _‘Have those demons been causing you trouble? You’re always welcome at Purgatory Hall, especially if it helps you to get away from_ them!’

The demon holding you laughed. “What did I say?”

You laughed with him, sending the little angel a quick response thanking him and assuring him that you wouldn’t bring any of the brothers.

Putting your phone away, you breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks for your help, Asmo,” you said gratefully.

He hummed as he pressed feather-light kisses along your jaw, and you leaned into his touch. “Anything for you, y/n,” he said sweetly. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you, too,” you replied, before turning your head to meet him for a gentle kiss.

These boys were going to be the death of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these in a notes app on my phone *clown noises* 
> 
> Shout-out to the 0 people reading this(.) that also read my Ace Attorney fics. I'm sorry kgxkgxgx writer's block be like that tho. 
> 
> Who makes me h*rnier: Simeon or Klavier Gavin? 
> 
> I don't think I need to say this but I will anyway: Luke is tiny baby angel. If you ship him with anyone in the game you are disgusting and I am definitely judging you. Fuck off. 
> 
> Now enjoy the fic :)

You shifted your weight from foot to foot as you stood before the door to Purgatory Hall. After taking a deep breath, you lifted your hand to knock; but before you could, the door was flung open, startling you and making you jump. 

A young voice chirped your name happily, and once you recovered from your initial surprise, you found Luke holding the door open for you, a bright smile on his face. "It's great to see you again!"

Stepping into the house, you smiled back genuinely and replied, "It's good to see you too! We don't get to spend nearly enough time together, do we?" 

He closed the door behind you and silently offered to take your jacket. "I wish you lived in Purgatory Hall with us," the young angel sighed. "It's not good for you to be spending so much time with those demons."

"Aw, c'mon, they're not _that_ bad!" you joked. 

Luke crossed his arms and simply replied, "Yes, they are." 

You laughed amusedly. "Agree to disagree, I suppose." 

The boy cracked a small smile and nodded before changing the subject. "I still have a few things to put together in the kitchen. Is it alright if I leave you alone for a few minutes while I do that?" 

"Mhm, I'll be fine."

"Great, feel free to make yourself at home!" And with that, he headed off to the kitchen. 

Your heartbeat quickened just the tiniest bit as you realized you were free to roam around Purgatory Hall on your own. Simeon could be in any one of the rooms around you, and the thought filled you with nervous butterflies. 

As if on cue, a familiarly kind voice called your name, and you whipped around a little too quickly, before remembering what Asmo had told you before you left.

_"The best thing to do is to relax instead of tensing up when you see him. You don't want him to think you're uncomfortable around him, so just be confident."_

Right. No need to act like a spaz. Simeon was a friend. He liked you, and you more than liked him. That was fine. 

"Oh, sorry," Simeon said with a light laugh that made your heart skip, "I didn't mean to scare you." 

You relaxed your shoulders, turning to face him fully and giving him a kind smile. "Oh, don't worry about it! I'm just still a little overly cautious from my walk here," you lied. 

The angel gave you an understanding nod as he approached you, cape flowing gracefully behind him. You couldn't help but think that he was the image of perfection. 

"Did you make it here without trouble?" He beckoned you to sit on the couch as he spoke, then sat down next to you . 

"I did. Fortunately it's the middle of the day, so there wasn't too much of a risk coming on my own." You were trying so hard not to stare, and when you finished your sentence you gave yourself a mental pat on the back for speaking smoothly and making the proper amount of eye contact. Small victories. 

"I'm glad to hear it," he said with a relieved smile that warmed your heart. "And I'm also glad that you decided to come visit us. I'm sure Luke already told you, but allow me to reiterate that you are always welcome at Purgatory Hall." With a laugh he added, "Although I don't know if our company is quite as entertaining as the residents of the House of Lamentation." 

You laughed as well, finally starting to relax after a bit of casual conversation. "Your company is plenty entertaining," you assured him, "and much less stressful." 

"Ah, that reminds me: Luke tells me you came to destress. Is there something that's been bothering you?" 

You actually hadn't been lying when you'd told Luke that you were stressed, so you were able to answer Simeon honestly. "School has kind of been weighing down on me, I guess. It's just so hard to readjust, and I'm a bit homesick." 

Simeon nodded empathetically and said, "I'm sure that life in the Devildom must be quite a change from your normal life. Not to mention that the only other human here lives separately from you, and is also well versed in magic." He gave you a sympathetic and gentle smile. "It must get rather lonely." 

You were surprised at how well he understood, as if he saw right into your very soul. You briefly wondered if he had the ability to do that as an angel. 

You responded with a soft smile of your own, saying, "A bit, yeah." After a moment you added, "But it's not as if I'm _always_ lonely. I am really grateful for the brothers' company, because they make sure I feel loved. But sometimes I just miss having people like me around. Just... normal people." 

He hummed in thought, then asked, "So why come here?" 

You shrugged and resisted the urge to blush. "I guess baking is sort of a 'normal' thing to do? And if I do it here I don't have to worry about Beel barging in and eating everything before we can put it in the oven."

Simeon's eyes crinkled as he laughed. You couldn't help but notice how comforting his presence was. He may have made it difficult for you to control your wandering gaze, but he made it incredibly easy to relax and make conversation. 

It was as you were thinking this that Luke returned, smiling happily when he saw that his fellow angel was with you. 

"Hey, Simeon! Did you come to help us bake?" 

You turned back to look at Simeon, trying not to look _too_ hopeful. While he _was_ the whole reason you came in the first place, you hadn't really expected him to be joining you and Luke. 

The brunette lifted a gloved hand to his chin as he considered the question, finally saying, "Hm, I think I would like to, if that's alright with the two of you?"

His prompt seemed to be more directed towards you than Luke, so you silently nodded, willing your heart to stop fluttering. You were an adult, but it was crazy how this angel could make you feel like a teenager with their first real crush. 

As you were all heading towards the kitchen, a thought occurred to you, and you voiced it aloud: "Is Solomon going to be joining us?" 

Both angels stopped and turned towards you. Luke had a mortified look on his face, while Simeon was giving you a pained smile. 

It was then that you remembered Solomon's... _unique_ cooking style. "Ah," you said as realization dawned on you, "on second thought, perhaps it would be best if it was just us."

Simeon laughed gratefully and continued walking towards the kitchen. You quickly fell into step beside him. 

"Yes, perhaps," he agreed. 

And was it just you, or was there something in his tone? As if he were trying to convey an even deeper message meant only for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't be me if I didn't put unnecessarily long end notes so uhhhh
> 
> Idfk, man. I wrote this while I was waiting for my dog to finish her dinner and go outside. Sometimes you get inspiration to write and what comes out is kind of boring and pointless   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> But idk how to just skip scenes lmao 
> 
> My brain be like, "No, you can't just skip to the baking scene! The world needs to know what happened when you got to Purgatory Hall! Why? Because it's uninteresting and unimportant to the story!" 
> 
> *Sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEFORE THE DAY ENDS, GO!!!!
> 
> I stfg if I don't get a happy birthday message from Simeon I'm going to sue and/or cry. I already got one from Solomon, Diavolo, and Barbatos, as well as like half the brothers. So if Simeon doesn't wish me a happy birthday I'm gonna go feral. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, see you in the end notes.

Simeon got to work as soon as the three of you had set foot in the kitchen, hanging up his cape on a rack of aprons and taking off his gloves.

Of course you found this extremely distracting.

The angel’s clothing was revealing enough as it was, but without the cape you were able to get a clear view of just how much of his back was exposed (it was a lot). You couldn’t help but marvel at his perfect skin, wishing more than ever that you could touch it.

You were brought suddenly out of your stupor when you realized that Simeon was saying your name, and suddenly he was somehow right in front of you. You realized after a moment that he was holding up an apron, and with a blush you tilted your chin down so that he could pull it over your head. He did so, and the action seemed impossibly tender. Maybe it was just your imagination, but you thought you felt his fingers lingering on your neck for a bit longer than necessary, before he untucked your hair from under the apron and pulled away.

“There you go,” he said with his usual smile. There was something unreadable in his expression.

“T-Thanks,” you muttered, still flustered, and trying to figure out what he was thinking.

“Ah,” Simeon said after a moment, “would you like me to tie it?”

And who were you to say no? Especially when you saw what looked to be a hopeful glint in his eye.

You nodded, and he moved around you to tie your apron, his fingers brushing lightly across your back as he pulled the straps tight.

“Is that too much?” he asked gently. His voice was right in your ear, and you suppressed a shiver.

“N-No,” you replied. But it came out slightly strained, so you cleared your throat and said more confidently, “No, that’s good. Thank you.”

You saw him nod in your peripheral vision, before he let go of the ties and stepped away from you. Immediately, you missed the proximity.

Luke’s voice startled you as he said your name. You had almost forgotten he was there. You turned to see him smiling at you amicably; and you noticed for the first time that all the ingredients were sitting on the counter in an organized fashion, likely having been laid out by the younger angel while you were talking with Simeon.

It almost made you laugh, seeing how organized everything was; because you had never known a single person that _didn’t_ make a mess when they were baking.

He said your name again, and your gaze snapped over to him. “Sorry,” you said bashfully, “I’m just a bit absentminded today, I guess.”

Luke’s smile didn’t falter as he kindly said, “No worries! I was just going to ask how much experience you have with baking.”

“Oh!” You smiled back as the current conversation made you temporarily forget about what had just transpired. “I don’t have any recipes or anything memorized, but I’d say I’m fairly experienced.”

“Oh?” Simeon said curiously, cocking his head to the side, “How did you come to learn about baking?”

“Most of my experience is with baking Christmas cookies with my family. It’s sort of a tradition.” You shrugged.

“Well, that’s good!” Luke piped up, “Because it just so happens that I picked out a cookie recipe for us! I’ve been wanting to try this one out for a while, and now we actually have the ingredients to do so.”

“Well then, why don’t we get started?”

Watching the angels as they worked was a bit entertaining to you. They did everything so slowly, so meticulously, so _perfectly_.

You snorted as you saw Simeon carefully mixing a few ingredients, trying not to make a mess. The sound caught his attention, and he cracked a confused smile. “What?” he said, “Why are you laughing?” There was a bit of a laugh in his own voice as he said it.  
  


In response, you simply took the bowl and spoon from him, looked him in the eyes, and began rapidly mixing the ingredients, paying no mind to anything that made its way out of the bowl.

Simeon and looked stared at you in surprise, and you laughed again and rolled your eyes at them. You slowed down your motions, however, and explained, “What’s the fun of baking if you can’t make a bit of a mess? Not everything you do has to be perfect, y’know. Sometimes it’s okay to make a mess and clean it up later.”

And you almost missed the flash of… _something_ in Simeon’s expression. It was gone too fast for you to identify what it was.

Luke hummed in thought before saying, “I never really thought about it like that, but I suppose you’re right. There’s no harm in getting a little messy…”

From that point on, the dynamic in the kitchen felt much more natural, much more close to home. With your family, you had learned how to fix certain mistakes when baking, how to improvise so that everything comes out good. This knowledge helped the angels to relax a bit about making mistakes, reassured that you could help them.

A little while later, the three of you were rolling the dough into balls and placing them on the pan. It was sort of a mindless task, and you found yourself enthralled by the movements of Simeon’s hands. His fingers were long and slender, and he was so gentle as he expertly kneaded and prodded at the dough.

After watching him for a minute or so, you blurted out, “Do you play any instruments?”

He looked up at you, puzzled. “Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

“Your hands,” you said simply, as if that would answer his question. He looked even more confused, and you realized that what you had said made no sense at all to someone who couldn’t see into your head. Which was, well, everyone. So you explained, “I-I mean, your hands look like the hands of an instrumentalist. Like, they say that piano players typically have long, skinny fingers.” You started to ramble, “I mean honestly I think that applies to more than just piano players, because there are a lot of other instruments that would require long fingers, y’know? Like the guitar, or –”

“Y/N,” he stopped you, chuckling a little. “You’re very observant, aren’t you? That’s kind of impressive.”

You blushed. “Y-Yeah, I guess so…” You cleared your throat, trying to regain your confidence (and also change the subject), and you asked, “So… what do you play?”

Simeon opened his mouth to respond, but before he said anything, Luke piped up excitedly.

“Simeon is an amazing harp player and pianist!” he said, beaming.

“Wow,” your gaze shifted from Luke back to Simeon. You locked eyes with him and remarked, “That’s really impressive. I’d love to hear you play sometime. If your musical talent is anything like your writing talent, then it’s sure to be amazing.” You gave him a kind smile, while in your head you were thinking _‘Good job! Asmo would be proud of how far your flirting skills have come.’_

The angel blushed slightly, which only served to encourage this newfound confidence. “That’s very kind of you, y/n. If I get the chance to play for you, I’ll be sure to do my best.”

When you had finished the first batch and put it in the oven, you found that there was still a lot of time left in the day, as well as plenty of extra ingredients. You looked at Luke questioningly, and he smiled and said, “I got enough to make several batches, just in case making one wasn’t enough to de-stress you.”

You smiled at the heartwarming gesture. “That’s really sweet of you, Luke!” you replied, “And, if it’s alright with you two, I think I would like to make more. I’m having a lot of fun, plus it would be nice to have some treats to take home to Beel.”

The two angels nodded, seemingly just as excited as you were to spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan, I promise. I don't think that plan involves actually writing a scene where Simeon plays music, sorry. I just... think about his hands a lot. 
> 
> I'm gonna be honest with y'all, this fic is not my main focus rn, and as such I'm not doing very much editing/proofreading, and the chapters are shorter than I would typically like. Currently I'm putting most of my energy into Guilty Until Proven Innocent, which is a much bigger project than this one. So uhhh... sorry if this sucks? Sorry not sorry.
> 
> If you don't wish me a happy 19th birthday in the comments I'm stealing your kneecaps. No exceptions. I'll except late birthday wishes, as well. 
> 
> Okay. Love y'all, see you in the next chapter, whenever that will be...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly easy to write, actually. It only took so long because I wanted to update my Ace Attorney fic before I got started on the next chapter of this one.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I have a [poll](https://twitter.com/No1gaytheist/status/1331361127805177856?s=19) up on Twitter regarding some potentially nsfw chapters, so if that interests you please take a look and tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> EDIT: The results are in, and I'm now offering an nsfw version of this chapter for just 5 US dollars! Wow, what a steal! Check bio for contact details if you're interested ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the comments!

The second batch didn't go quite as smoothly as the first one. In retrospect, you _had_ been a tad overzealous; but in your defense, how were you to know that Purgatory Hall housed such dangerous ingredients? 

Everything had been going fine, and you were starting to feel a lot more at ease around the angels; in fact, you felt downright confident. It felt good to be knowledgeable about the task at hand for once, as you were usually struggling to understand anything that happened in the Devildom. 

So when Luke asked you to grab something from the cupboard for him, you had forgotten to take as much care as you usually would, and you hardly even processed his warnings. You were baking, after all. Normal, everyday, run-of-the-mill baking. You felt at home, and at home you didn't need to worry about strange potions hiding in the cupboards. 

As you were pulling the ingredient Luke had asked for down from the shelf, you accidentally knocked over a glass vial full of a clear liquid. When it shattered on the floor, however, the liquid turned a glowing red color that was almost mesmerizing to look at.

Or it would have been, were it not for the searing pain you felt when it splashed onto your ankle. 

Lucky for you, Simeon had been the first to rush to your aid. What a hero. 

So now here you were, sitting on what was probably the most comfortable couch you had ever felt, while Simeon knelt on the floor in front of you, examining your ankle. You tried your best not to blush, but his touch was so tender and careful that it nearly drove you insane with want. 

His concerned voice brought you out of your stupor as he said, "The physical damage doesn't seem to be too bad, but I'll wrap it just in case. It will probably just feel like a rug burn, and it won't last long." 

"That's good," you said with relief as he began wrapping your ankle, "but you said 'physical damage...' so does that mean there'll be other effects?" 

Simeon bit his lip, almost as if he were contemplating something. And... was he blushing? 

After a moment he finally said, "Well, it _was_ a potion that hit you; I'm sure you've guessed that much," you nodded for him to continue, "The effects tend to vary between different people, but basically..." he paused, trying to find the best way to phrase his next statement. "It's... a mood enhancer of sorts." 

"Like an aphrodisiac?" you blurted unabashedly.

The angel flushed bright red, and you found it adorable. Maybe you should make him blush like that more often?

"No," he said, his tone surprisingly even, "nothing like that. It just heightens your emotions." He paused and made eye contact with you before adding, "So I suppose it _could_ work like an aphrodisiac... if you were already feeling that way..." 

And _whoa,_ you had _not_ been expecting him to be so forward. Was he secretly hoping that the potion _would_ function like an aphrodisiac? The thought made you needy, but you immediately tried your best to suppress the feeling, not wanting it to overtake you in this heightened state. 

You decided to ask questions to distract yourself instead.

“Why do you even have something like that in your kitchen? Isn’t that dangerous?”

Simeon laughed, his face still slightly flushed. “Solomon,” he answered simply.

You hummed in thought before something occurred to you: "Then... wouldn’t Solomon know some sort of spell to fix this?”

To your dismay, the angel shook his head and sighed, “It’s possible, but this type of potion is very sensitive to magic, meaning that it’s more likely to just worsen the effects. Honestly, it’s probably best to just wait this one out.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, y/n.”

You cocked your head at him, puzzled. “For what?”

The expression he faced you with was so sad you could hardly take it. Maybe that was just because of your vulnerable emotional state, but it was pitiful nonetheless.

“This was supposed to help you relax, wasn’t it?” He sighed as he finished wrapping your ankle. He sat down next to you before continuing, “I could tell that you were starting to feel at home, and it made me really happy. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, y/n, and I can’t help but feel it was unfair for you to be dragged down here without warning. So when I see you enjoying yourself, and actually feeling comfortable in the Devildom… it puts my mind at ease.”

“Simeon…”

You didn’t know what to say. It was hardly fair, you thought, that Simeon had chosen _this moment_ – when you were barely in control of your own emotions – to start pouring his heart out to you. He was being so sweet, and you weren’t sure how much more you could take before you did something you would surely regret.

He laughed lightly, and it made your heart flutter. “I hope you don’t mind my ramblings. Angels are supposed to avoid complaining, but Luke is much stricter about that rule than I am. Besides that, it just feels right to be telling this to you… but I’m sorry if it’s unwelcome. I can stop if you would like me to.”

“No!” you said, a little too enthusiastically. Your face burned red, and you corrected, “I mean, it’s… kinda nice to hear your thoughts for once. I… I like it.”

Simeon’s persistent blush darkened. “Are you sure?” he asked. You nodded, so he gave a nervous laugh before saying, “You’re odd, y/n. Not in a bad way, of course... but I think you took us all by surprise. To be perfectly honest, I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel as strongly as you do. It makes me happy when I see you adapting well to the Devildom, and when the brothers help you to feel more at ease here. But... for reasons I can’t understand, I sometimes wish that _I_ were the one putting your mind at ease. I’ve never felt that way before, and it’s strange.”

As Simeon reached out absentmindedly to pluck a stray fuzz from the collar of your shirt, you were suddenly made aware of how close he had gotten. In this proximity, you could clearly see just how much he was blushing, and maybe it was your imagination, but it felt like he was looking at you as if you were the last star in the sky.

You found yourself lost in his blue eyes for a moment before he said your name and pulled you back to reality. “I… shouldn’t even be asking this – especially not when you’re in this state – but… can I kiss you?”

Had you had any semblance of control over your mind and body, you probably would have said something, or maybe just launched yourself at him; but as things were, you found yourself frozen to your seat as your breath seemed to escape you. Unable to do anything else, you simply nodded.

Simeon was ever so gentle as he held your chin and tilted it so he could kiss you. His skin was just as soft as you had imagined, and it drove you insane. His lips felt like a perfect fit against your own, warm and soft and sweet. Everything about the kiss was perfect, but you wanted more.

However, your bliss was soon cut short as you heard someone clear their throat from the doorway, and you and Simeon jumped apart. If the newcomer hadn’t seen what you’d been doing, they would surely be able to tell by how flushed your faces were. The two of you turned around to find that the owner of the voice was none other than Solomon, who was watching you with a shit eating grin. You couldn’t tell if it was through bad luck or divine intervention that he had interrupted the two of you.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said with an amused tone, “Luke spent quite a long time lecturing me before he sent me to apologize and make sure you were alright… but it seems there was no need to worry.”

You turned to Simeon to see him looking utterly ashamed of himself, and you felt guilt settle in your stomach before you whipped back around to Solomon and threatened in a low voice, “You didn’t see _anything._ Got it?”

Solomon laughed and held his hands up in a placating gesture. “Alright, alright, don’t worry. I’m _excellent_ at keeping secrets.”

You narrowed your eyes and pointed a finger at him, saying, “I don’t like the way that sounds, but I’m gonna let it go ‘cause you’re doing me a solid.”

He laughed again.

Just a moment later, you heard the sound of footsteps approaching the parlor. In a second you saw Luke pushing past Solomon to come and check on you.

He grabbed your hands out of your lap and looked at you with genuine concern written on his face. “Are you alright, y/n? I’m so sorry I let this happen, I should’ve just gotten that ingredient myself!”

Despite everyone in the House of Lamentation calling him a Chihuahua, Luke’s presence relaxed you in that moment. He was so sweet and adorable, and it distracted you from the enhanced embarrassment you had been feeling.

You smiled at him reassuringly and showed him your ankle, replying, “I’m fine, don’t worry! It’s just a little rug burn, see? And I’m sure the effects of the potion will wear off soon, right Solomon?” You shot him the briefest of warning glances before returning the smile to your face.

The sorcerer smirked and answered, “Right. The symptoms usually only persist for an hour or so after contact. You’re lucky you didn’t consume it, or it would’ve lasted much longer.”

Luke sighed with relief. “That’s good,” he said, “but we should probably take care of you until the potion wears off…”

“No.” You turned around in surprise as Simeon finally spoke up, “We should send them home before anything else happens. Lucifer will know how to handle the situation.”

“But Simeon –”

“No buts, Luke,” he said, standing from the couch before offering a hand to help you up. He looked so tense, and he couldn’t seem to look you in the eyes. “I know you don’t trust demons, but the brothers have kept y/n safe for this long, haven’t they?”

Luke crossed his arms. “I guess…” he answered begrudgingly.

“Then it’s settled. Solomon, would you please walk y/n home?”

You just sat and watched as disappointment started to fill you to the point that you wanted to cry. Things had been going so well, and now it seemed like Simeon didn’t want anything to do with you – as if he regretted kissing you… As the potion worked its way through you, you felt your heart breaking, your mind swirling questions. _‘Am I not good enough? Should I have kept my distance? What if he hates me now? Will things ever be the same again? Why –’_

“Y/N?”

You snapped back to reality as Solomon called your name, and you shook your head with the hope that it would clear your mind at least a little bit. It didn’t, but at least you weren’t spacing out anymore.

“Sorry,” you said, still a bit dazed, “what was that?”

There was a knowing glint in Solomon’s eyes, but thankfully he didn’t comment on it. “I was just asking if you were ready to leave?”

“O-Oh! Um, yeah. Let’s go.”

He nodded, and you followed him out to the main hall, putting on your jacket before stepping outside.

It wasn’t until you were walking through the empty streets of town that Solomon finally spoke up.

He held his hands behind his back and leaned into your space a bit. “So,” he said casually, “who started it?”

You huffed in annoyance as you felt your cheeks burning. “Why should I tell you?”

The sorcerer laughed, leaning away from you and facing forward again before saying, “I dunno, maybe because I’m the one keeping quiet about this? I’m sure Asmo would throw a fit if he found out from me instead of you…”

You gasped, whipping around to face him. “You _wouldn’t!”_

He simply smirked, not even stopping to face you. Instead you were forced to keep walking while you glared at him indignantly. “Maybe,” he replied mischievously, “but do you really wanna take that risk?”

You growled and clenched your fists at your side, doing your very best not to punch him. Honestly it was a miracle that you managed not to.

“Fine,” you said finally, “It was Simeon.”

Solomon raised his eyebrows. “Really?” he asked, as if it were the most interesting bit of gossip he had ever heard.

You crossed your arms. “Yes, really.”

“Hm… that would explain why he was so embarrassed. I’m sure he’s never done anything like that before. It’s very out of character for him.” The smirk had returned to his face, and you rolled your eyes.

“I’m sure,” you huffed. You deflated a bit as you added, “It’ll be a miracle if he ever talks to me again.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

You lifted your head and looked quizzically at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Solomon shrugged as the two of you came to a stop in front of the House of Lamentation. He gave you a condescending grin and patted the top of your head, saying, “All in due time, my dear y/n.” He laughed as you tried to bite his fingers when he pulled his hand away.

You were about to give him a piece of your mind when the front doors opened to reveal Lucifer on the other side. Solomon smirked then and simply said, “They’re all yours, Luci,” before turning to leave with a short wave. When he was halfway down the path, he called out, “Have a good night, y/n ~!”

As you turned back towards the doors, Lucifer opened his mouth to question you, but before he could get the words out you simply sighed, “Don’t even ask,” and brushed past him into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I've already started on chapter 5 kgddkgskgs I was just so on a roll today
> 
> I actually left my house and went to a god damn library to write most of this (that's right, I wrote this IN PUBLIC), and it turned out to be a little over 2,500 words, which is quite a lot for me. Don't ask me how I did it, cuz idfk
> 
> I can't remember if I put this here yet, but [here](https://no1gaytheist.tumblr.com/post/634270697856909312/regarding-updates-on-my-fics), this'll explain some shit.
> 
> Please please PLEASE tell me what you think in the comments! I love any sort of feedback, even if it's negative! If you don't have any feedback, just say hi! 
> 
> Love y'all, and I'll see you in the next chapter uwu

**Author's Note:**

> If my tendency to write too much wasn't obvious before: this was supposed to be a oneshot. Oh boy, I'm in trouble now. I still have another fic that I haven't finished, but then the Obey Me! devs had to go and release the [side characters' designs from the back.](https://twitter.com/ObeyMeOfficial1/status/1322720091407089665?s=20)
> 
> And that just isn't fair. It is not fair that Simeon's fucking shoulders make me act up like this but god DAMN. 
> 
> Just let me date him. Please I would actually pay to unlock that option please I'm so thirsty... 
> 
> But I don't trust myself to write smut and also I would be mortified if anyone I know found out that I did. So no smut. Happy No Nut November. *clown music*
> 
> Notes for the fic/future: Yes, MC has a sort of relationship with the brothers, and I addressed it in this chapter, but I don't intend to make it a main part of the story. This fic is about MC and Simeon. I doubt I'm going to write many more scenes like this one, where I had one of the brothers as a romantic interest. This one's for Simeon.


End file.
